


Welcome Back

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Love, 报社向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·Summary：一个彼得单箭头理查德的故事。（大家都是好人，真的。·警告：涉及Richard/Gamora, Adam/Peter，结尾主要人物死亡 ……可能·报社，别打我





	Welcome Back

<<< 

Peter是突然意识到的。

“你没再纠正了。”

“什么？”

“‘别叫我Richie’，你没再纠正了。”

Richard看起来愣了一下，被绷带裹得严严实实的左臂和胸膛显得他整个人都笨拙了很多。光线从医院的窗户照进来落在他脸上，像是新星头盔的光芒。

这挺可爱的，Peter忽然这么觉得。

“你还记得这事儿，”Richard无奈地笑起来，“所以你是故意的？”

“顺嘴而已。”Peter双手枕到脑后，身体向后仰了仰。他有多久没这么放松过了？

“随便你吧。”Richard好笑地看着他，“Pete。”

‘t’的尾音随着他上扬的嘴角消散在空气里，让Peter想起他偶尔在咖啡里倒进的奶油。Peter若无其事地继续和Richard聊着其他人的近况、新星军团的重建，blabla。

有什么在心底挠得痒痒，破土而出后抽出嫩芽。

<<< 

再次见面的下一回是Peter的情况比较糟。

“你确定你没事了？”

“虽然不像你有新星之力可以自愈，但我好歹是半个斯巴达人，Richie，我们都要比普通地球人耐揍。”Peter冲他无所谓地笑笑，伸出手准备去拿酒杯。转头时对上了Gamora的目光，他冲她眨了眨眼。

不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得Gamora一直在盯着他——表情算不上太高兴的那种。

“Mantis还好吗？”Richard问他。

“还躺在医院，不过应该没事，Bug经常去看她。”

Richard搭上Peter的肩，神情表示理解，Peter点点头，抬头喝酒时又瞥到了Gamora，性感而危险的女人眼中似乎闪过一丝复杂的情绪。

 

“回见，Pete。”Richard冲他挥挥手，同行在身边的Gamora则是一贯的作风，简单招呼后头都不回地向前走去——看在她和Peter认识的份上，Peter觉得这已经很不错了。

看起来远去的两人之间似乎又发生过什么外人不了解的事情，湮灭之战中大家都经历了些什么，Peter只知道最后Richard是和Gamora一起赶过来的。

像是一团酸涩而缓慢的水汽氤氲上来，笼罩在抽枝的新芽上。他端起酒杯递到唇边，突然想起刚才Gamora的眼神。

 

酒桌上只剩下他和Drax，Peter很庆幸Drax并不是一个健谈的人。

<<< 

Peter下定决心的那天正好遇到Richard。

很难得，最后一位新星不常来Knowhere，或者说Peter不常能见到Richard，他们都有各自要忙的事务，仔细想想他们的相逢大多在战场上，这让Peter的心情有些复杂。

他们在酒吧碰面，Peter进来的时候看到Richard靠在吧台上冲他挥手，头盔被放在一边，昏暗的灯光让每个人的表情都模糊不清，但他看到Richard在冲他微笑。

“所以，是什么让唯一的新星暂时放下重建军团的任务、跨越半个宇宙来找我的？”Peter自然娴熟地拉开椅子坐下，酒保给他递上一杯酒后离开。

“得了，我就不能稍微放松一下见见老朋友吗。”Richard无奈地笑笑，手指捏着酒杯晃了晃，“顺便说说某人想建立护卫队的事。”

Peter偏头看着他。

“我猜Gamora应该会接受你的邀请。”Richard说。

“你说服她了？”Peter有点惊讶，虽然这其实在意料之中。

“呃，某种程度上，大概。”Richard的表情有些一言难尽，他挠了挠脸，而Peter才闻到对方身上散发的洗过澡后的气息。

“你刚从她那儿过来。”Peter用了肯定句。

“Well，准确来讲是我的公寓。”

他能看清Richard眉眼间因为笑意而皱起的细小纹路，Peter理解地点点头，拿起酒杯和对方痛饮起来。

 

“我觉得我爱上她了，Pete。”

Richard一只手撑着自己侧头看向Peter，眼神不知道是因为酒精还是灯光而明亮异常，Peter不由自主地盯着他，他能听清自己每一下心跳，这很奇怪，也许是因为他喝了太多的酒。实际上Peter不太记得他们喝了多久，但应该没超过两个小时。他们都有点喝醉了，也许是因为湮灭之后幸存的重聚，也许是因为难得放下责任的轻松。

“谁？”Peter觉得自己的舌头有点不听使唤。

“Gamora，宇宙里最危险的女人！”Richard举起酒瓶，喊声淹没在午夜——Well，虽然宇宙里并不存在地球意义的午夜——嘈杂的人群中，没人注意角落里坐着拯救过他们的新星和星爵。

Peter随着Richard的笑声也跟着笑了起来，他举起酒瓶和他对碰，两个人喊着莫名其妙的“敬Gamora”“敬护卫队”“敬新星”再次仰头喝干，然后一头栽下来不省人事。

<<< 

Peter基本能记清那个晚上醉倒之前的细节，但他记不起自己的反应和心情了。醒来之后他感觉不到任何变化，Richard已经回去了，一切都恢复了日常，也许他并不如自己想的那样喜欢Richard，只是因为同为宇宙中难得的地球人的过命交情。

他继续尝试组建他的护卫队，借助Mantis的帮助，这一切并不那么困难。

 

那天他有事找Cosmo，路过休息室时看到Gamora坐在沙发上和通讯器聊天，一瞥中看到了熟悉的新星制服。

他继续往前走，进入皮质控制室的路上觉得自己在下坠，站定后变为了向下拉扯的沉重引力，但很快就消失了。

迎接他的是Mantis，他的绿皮肤好姑娘只是看着他。

——下次提醒他要和读心者见面前清空一下大脑。

“Peter……”Mantis看着他。

“一会儿吧，Mantis亲爱的，帮个忙。”他无奈地说。

【你好，Peter，有什么问题吗？】Cosmo走过来，不解地歪歪头，耷拉下来的大耳朵让Peter想揉一揉它的头。

“哦，没什么，只是例常汇报。”Peter微笑，“顺便问问Knowhere的重力系统是不是最近在维修？”

<<< 

那之后他试着寻找别的什么人建立感情联络，好吧，他知道这听起来不怎么像他，但护卫队的事几乎已经占用了他全部的时间，他开始意识到就像Rocket说的，他有点过于沉溺在自己的愧疚感里了。

所以总的来说，他没什么时间去酒吧勾搭姑娘，甚至都没怎么想起过Richard。当然这有可能是他的潜意识刻意选择忽视，但这并不重要，忙起来是好事也是坏事，这个庞大但可怜的宇宙里总有那么一些人想毁了她。

刚刚建立起来的队伍还需要磨合，他试着在被许可范围之内的多了解这些人，于是时间有了去处，等他反应过来后他似乎和Adam的关系越加紧密。

 这没什么可惊讶的，周围的人注意到他们后只是默认，或许这样也挺好的，至少他们队伍里有了一名可靠强大的法师，而Mantis终于不会再对他露出那种惋惜和同情的表情，这让Peter松了口气。

他早就在潜意识里把Richard划到了好朋友一类，并对此没有任何意见。他曾无意识地对比过Richard和Adam——毕竟他们都挺强的，对吧——比起Richard，Adam更加自负和骄傲，Gamora特地提醒过他。他看着Adam起身去冲澡，自己懒懒散散地躺在床上不愿动，Well，至少他们的身材都挺好的。

他们都是很好的人，并以拯救宇宙为己任。

Peter？Peter也在努力尽着自己“星爵”的义务，并想办法不搞砸它。不过他大概是上辈子做过什么特别坏的事，麻烦接二连三地来。他真的很抱歉让Mantis动了大家的脑子，但他没有那么多时间。

直到他从层层的时光穿梭中回来，他才意识到自己又搞砸了。

他应该早点注意到Adam的不对的，也许会有别的办法补救；而刚刚他又应该再果断一点的，至少不会牺牲那么多人。

宇宙一直喜欢跟他开玩笑——诚实讲这是跟所有人开玩笑——各种“惊喜”下来他不知该作何感想，Mantis她们都还活着，但Magus同样活着；Thanos回来了，Phyla走了。

 

他突然很想Richard。

<<< 

Richard总能在最后关头赶过来这点让Peter十分欣喜，新星的战力可不是闹着玩的。

“我看到了你的消息。”Richard飞到他旁边的时候说，癌变宇宙的东西让大家都有点恶心。

“那挺不错的。”Peter背对着他，微笑遮挡在头盔里。

他们很快就分散开了，Peter看到Richard接了一把空中的Gamora，后者挥舞着剑纵身跳跃斩断了一个敌人，不愧是宇宙最危险的女人，Peter很庆幸自己当初选了她当队友。

一切在Thanos的嘶吼中结束，但同样又由他开始，当Cosmo传送大家离开时Peter看到他们都站在一起，突然想起那天喝醉了的时候Richard说想当个复仇者、组建一个家庭。

他蹲下看着Cosmo，后者沉默半响后点头。

“Peter！你要做什么！”

“回来，Peter！”

他听见有人冲他喊，但他的注意力很快就集中在手里的宇宙魔方和前方那个蓝色的大块头身上了。

用过两次的魔方仍然散发着明亮的光芒，这给了他不少自信，有那么多值得更好生活的人，谁都没资格剥夺他们的权利。

“让我们直面死亡吧！”

他冲向了前方。

 

END


End file.
